To Love
by Angels Diciple
Summary: Ash Misty love story, i've worked hard at it! very tasteful. check it out, u won't be disappointed.


legal mumbojumbo: i do not own pokemon.... blah blah blah... nintendo something or other. this story was   
inspired by anohter story that actually gave realness in my mind to the mindless pokemon story.  
  
  
  
  
too early. too damn early to wake up. stupid alarm... wait. it's today.... it's today!  
  
Ash suddenly came to his senses, relizing what was ahead of him. Finally. It was the day for him.   
The day he would tell misty how he felt. no more keeping it in. no more bottling it up. Today was  
the day. he had been preparing for this day for a week now, planning out every single word. every   
look and stance. every posture, every phrase, he had practiced it 'till it was perfect. he couldn't  
of been more prepared in his life. For 5 years he had been waiting to say this. ever since he was  
ten, he knew he liked her, although he never relized how much.  
  
he got up, thinking about the task that lied ahead. The tremoundous weight came upon him.  
what is she didn't like me? would we stil be friends? would it change? what if she did like me?   
what would i do? all these and a million more questions came into his mind, but he simply brushed  
them off with the simple phrase of "what comes will come." he didn't care for that saying much,  
but it got him through it all, so it was good enough.  
  
"damnit, shut up" he said as he smacked the screeching alarm clock. He rised out of the   
sleeping bag. he suddenly felt very cold as he got out of the comfort of the bag, wishing he was   
still in it. but he had to get ready. it was too much to just dive into. even if he had practiced  
it over and over.  
  
"AHHH! What the hell?" he screamed, due to pikachu just shocking him in it's sleep. "why do u always  
have to have bad dreams when i'm around you? i swear, ur gonna sleep in ur ball if u do it one more   
time." with butterflies in his stomach, he pulled some breakfast bars out of his bag, already knowing  
they wouldn't help. these butterflies had nothing to do with hunger.   
  
he had been thinking a lot lately. mostly about the past. especially his recent taking on of trying  
to help Prof. Oak with gathering moss. who would want to study moss? but since misty was going, he didn't  
need to think about it. brock had decided to travel along too. this really sucks, he thought, this was   
the time i was supposed to spend with misty alone. atleast he was able to talk tracy out of coming. he  
promised to bring him something interesting to draw.... crap, he still hadn't found anything to bring him.  
the trip ends tomorrow. he looked at an interesting leaf nearby. "that'll do. and if it doesn't, then screw him.  
this trip isn't about that." he said, suddenly relizing that he was talking to himself and began thinking again.  
  
it's amazing how much misty came up in his mind. he was't too sure, but he thought he might love her.  
whenever he saw her, his heart went twice as fast, his stomach churned, he found himself blundering over every  
word, and on top of all that, he couldn't be happier. well, until she was out of view and he cursed himself for his   
stupidity. he picked up one of his pokeballs, glaring into it, for no real reason. popping it up and down, trying   
to keep his hands busy. he would always fidget when he wasn't moving. unfortunately, his thumb slipped and hit the  
release button. "shit!" he screamed. not knowing which of his pokemon was in it (and hoping to God it wasn't snorlax)  
he ran as fast as he could from the appearing shape, to keep from getting under it. he stumbled onto the ground, and  
looked back. it was cyndaquil, obviously confused as to what was going on, as it's nose sniffed wildly into the air before  
went back to sleep. brock stirred, but went back to sleep. misty, however, got up. "whats all this swearing? whats going on?"   
she yawned. ash sighed. what a wonderful way to start the day, he thought to himself as he tried to explain what happened and   
why he was up so early.  



End file.
